


All for you

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Kink: Dictator!Ueda, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be punished if he didn't do as Ueda said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/)**paint_asmile**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

"On your knees."

Kame sank down to the floor, his arms already bound by the tie Nakamaru had been wearing earlier that day. A shiver went up his spine knowing that they were doing something like this with _Nakamaru's tie_ , of all things. In KAT-TUN's dressing room. With people still in the building.

"Look up at me." Ueda's voice was harsh and demanding, and Kame had to obey, tilting his face to meet his eyes, which were dark with lust. "Suck it."

Another shiver went through his body, and he leant forward the same time Ueda rocked his hips towards him. Kame licked up the length of Ueda's cock, making small noises in his throat and Ueda hummed appreciatively, his fingers going straight to Kame's hair and pulling him closer.

"Don't tease, Kazuya," he murmured. So Kame opened his mouth and took his length in, sucking as loudly as he could, making the most obsene noises that Ueda seemed to like. He bobbed his head, using his tongue to bring Ueda as close to release as Ueda himself would allow. Ueda panted, his hands pulling on Kame's hair to the point where it hurt, but Kame kept going.

He would be punished if he didn't do as Ueda said.

Ueda's hips thrust lightly into his mouth, Ueda's grunts the only sound in the room. Kame whined around Ueda, his own cock neglected between his legs, but Ueda just thrust into his mouth harder, pulling on his hair so that he fell from Kame's lips.

"What was that?" Ueda asked, bending down and lifting his face with a thumb and forefinger on Kame's chin. "Did you say something out of turn?"

Kame shook his head. "No."

"Good," Ueda said, pressing a bruising kiss to Kame's lips. "Wouldn't want to punish you, would I?" Kame shook his head again, and Ueda swept his hair out of Kame's eyes. "Such pretty hair you've got, Kazuya."

"Thankyou."

Ueda hummed again, threading his fingers through Kame's long hair before placing his hand on Kame's shoulder. "On the table."

Kame stood with Ueda's help, walking to the rickety table they normally used for concert preparations. Taguchi's music notes were still there, but Ueda didn't care about those, throwing them to the floor and helping Kame up onto it.

They knew it would hold their weight. This wasn't the first time they had done this.

Kame's arms were already aching, but he tried to ignore it, shifting so he was lying on the table. It was cool under his back, but he was only paying attention to the man in front of him, eager for any new orders.

But Ueda was just watching him. "You're so beautiful, laid out like that," he said, his voice husky. Kame shuddered; he loved it when Ueda spoke like that. "Look at you, lying there, just waiting for me."

Kame couldn't help himself. "All for you."

Ueda's eyes flashed dangerously, but he was leaning over Kame, kissing him again. "Yes," was all Ueda said, climbing up onto the table and fitting between Kame's legs.

Kame's arms were going numb beneath him, and he squirmed a little, no longer able to ignore the pain. Ueda sat up, and flipped Kame over none too gently, quickly covering his back with his body and nipping at his skin, leaving tiny red marks over Kame's back. Kame bit his lip, trying to suppress the noises that were trying to escape. He wasn't allowed to moan unless Ueda told him to.

The table was cold and hard under Kame's knees, and his cheek was pressing into the surface of the table, but at least his arms weren't hurting anymore. Ueda moved down, down, down, one hand fondling with his balls as the other flicked against the knot at Kame's wrists.

Kame couldn't help but to cry out a little, hoping that Ueda didn't hear.

Ueda heard.

The hand against his ass stung, sending him jumping forward and rocking the table. Ueda growled a little, holding onto the tie as he hit him again. And again. And again, until Kame was coming, shuddering as Ueda hit him one last time.

"That hasn't happened before," Ueda said, smirking. Kame panted, coming down off his unexpected orgasm. "I should punish you for coming without me telling you to," he continued, biting down upon Kame's ear and making him squirm.

Kame was already hard when Ueda reached a hand down to stroke him, and he chuckled into Kame's ear, making him moan a little. "I would fuck you dry, but I don't want you limping at tomorrow's concert," Ueda murmured, and Kame could feel him move away from him, feeling rather exposed in the position he was in. Face down, ass up.

Ueda bit hard onto his thigh before he licked his way up Kame's spine and sucked on the base of his neck. Kame was almost writhing beneath him now, needing some release - again - but then he felt the head of Ueda's lubed cock at his entrance, and he stopped, gasping as Ueda pushed in.

"Ah-- it hurts, Tatsuya--"

Ueda kissed his temple, only stopping once he was fully inside. "I know," he said, kissing him again. "Punishment."

Ueda started moving, thrusting in and out as he held onto Kame's hips tightly. Kame slumped forward even further, closing his eyes and moaning again. One of Ueda's hands was rubbing circles on his back as he moved, and Kame wanted nothing more but to change their positions and wrap his arms around Ueda's neck to pull him down and kiss him breathless.

Not that Kame didn't like this position. It was one of his favourites.

"Your mind is wandering," Ueda murmured, "Come back or I'll hit you again."

Kame moaned aloud, panting into the table as Ueda hit that spot inside, bucking back onto him before he realised what he had done. "What was that?" Ueda asked, stopping completely. Kame whined. "Want me to continue?"

"Yes..." Kame gasped, jerking his arms in a feeble attempt to free himself. "Please, Tatsuya."

"Since you asked so nicely..."

And then Ueda was back, hitting that spot again and again and again, thrusting harder and harder until Kame couldn't take any more. "Tatsuya, please," he started, but Ueda had reached down a hand to stroke him in time and was whispering into his ear.

"Come with me."

Kame came with a cry, almost drowning out Ueda's own growl as he came inside him. Kame collapsed to the table, his whole body aching, and Ueda soon joined him, kissing him deeply. "Here, let me," he said, reaching around and untying him.

"Ow, fuck--" Kame's arm muscles were throbbing in pain as he tried to bring them forward, practically screaming at him to stop.

Ueda took hold of his arms and rubbed them carefully.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his eyes now soft. "When I pushed in, I mean. We haven't done that before."

Kame kissed him. "I'm okay. It hurt like hell for a little, but I'm alright now."

"Good," Ueda murmured, stroking his hair.

"But we have got to clean this table up."

 

\--the end


End file.
